As consumer's lives become busier by the minute, the use of our hands to multitask while enjoying our electronic devices is becoming more important.
Hands-free assemblies for holding electronic devices are common. Electronic devices include devices such as, but not limited to, iPhone®, IPOD®, IPAD®, cellular phone, smart phone, music player, and the like. Many hands-free assemblies attach directly to a person. Other assemblies attach to objects, such as a car dashboard. Particularly with wearable hands-free assemblies, many have multiple straps or harnesses that can be overwhelming and uncomfortable. Other assemblies are not fully adjustable which limits the usability.
What is needed is a convenient, easy to use, and comfortable hands-free means of optimally viewing an electronic device from many angles. At the same time, the hands-free means should have an option for the user to attach the electronic device to other objects, such as a dresser or piece of exercise equipment.